taetronusfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Race History The exact origin of Elves as a race are truthfully unknown as Elves have had such a long civilization in which they forget much of their history with every generation. However as far as records, memories, and ruins go Elves existed during the time when mighty Giants and awe inspiring Dragons ruled over Terrax. They lived on the ancient supercontinent which later broke apart and formed the continents known today. Far before that continental break ever happened, the Elves were a peaceful race of humanoids that lived mostly in the forest on the supercontinent's eastern lands. They Elves were never hunters and had enough skill to gather enough fruit, vegetables, and other greens to feed themselves. They were extremely thoughtful of others, never hunting any other creatures and respecting the beaty of nature. This earned them the small friendship with the early wildfolk meaning the: Fauns, Aviante, Satyr, Cenotaur, and Minotaur. However their beaty and the way they tried to peacefully dissuade other creatures from destoying the nature made them many enemies. Dragon Rule Since they lived on the eastern lands of the supercontinent they lived in lands which were dominated by the powerful Dragons. Who allowed only a few creatures to live on their land, destroying anything that might harm their race or civilization. One race of creatures loyal and used by the Dragons as servants were humanoids with reptilian features. These reptilian creatures hated the Elves, thinking them a danger to the power they enjoyed under the Dragons, so they began to attack the peaceful Elves. The reptilians were faster, stronger, and had more cunning than any other race at the time using their predator instincts to hunt down the fleeing Elves. This attracted the attention of the Dragons who were concerned with the violence occuring in their domains. So the Dragons met and after a long discussion they decided not to intefere in the conflict between the Elves and the reptilians, on either side's behalf. The reptilians used poisons, battle formations, and advanced weaponry for humanoids in that time period. The Elves had no battle experience, no real weaponry, and had only great skills in healing one another after the battles. It was literally a slaughter until the Elves were contacted by the powerful Demigods of Nature, deep within the forest of the supercontinent. Armed with new knowegde of magic the Elves continued to hide from their enemies studying the new path that had been opened to them by their godly allies. When they came forth the Elves summoned the elements, commanded natures wrath, and fought using powerful weapons blessed by the Demigods to defeat their enemies. Dragon Warfare This however was a small victory because afterward the Dragons began to see the Elves as a threat, leading a faction of Dragons to believe in the total annilation of all Elves. The war continued with the Elves growing stronger in their magic using hit-and-run tactics to aggresivly fight the Dragons. Its unsure who would have won but the war came to a halt when the Dragons were dragged into a conflict with the Giants who ruled the western half of the supercontinent. The two forces clashed eventually wipng each other ou to the point in which neither afterward possessed even a quarter of their former strength. The Elves moved into power taking over much of the eastern lands where the Dragons formerly held power, signing a treaty with the Dragons to share the land. Elven Council The Elves formed a council made up of the wild races such as the Saytr, Minotaur, Cenotaur, Fauns, and Aviante along with representitives from the Dragons, Gryphons, and etc. This council was dedicated to forming peace and allowed the eastern half of the supercontinent to live on in relative peace. However on the western half of the supercontinent the Giants empire was slowly crumbling. Their many enslaved races were rebelling, civil war in some area, and a previously unknown race called the Dwarves were finally fighting back against the empire who had persecuted their kind for ages. When the Giants were defeated due to their lack of strength caused by their recent war with the Dragons and the sudden Dwarf invasion the Elves took notice. The Giant Empire had never had any love for the elves, killing them on sight, one of the reasons the Elves had never migrated west during tough periods of struggle. With the Giants gone, the many races formerly under their rule were now fighting for control of the western half of the supercontinent, the Dwarfs foremost. The Elves saw that most of the races were what would be called lesser Giants who still followed the social laws of the empire. The Dwarfs however had their own beatiful civilization quickly growing just like the Elves with just laws for a generally good people. So the Elves decided they wanted to bring peace and stability to the entire supercontinent by adding the Dwarfs to their council and by helping them defeat the lesser Giants in the region. The rest of the council were skeptical of the Dwarfs, believing that the east should continue to ignore the west and were not willing to pledge their warriors to a distant cause. The Dragons also had encountered the Dwarfs early in time in some aggressive battles which they well remembered. So the Elves alone in their belief for alliance with the Dawrfs sent emissionaries across the invisible border that seperated the supercontinents two lands. While it took some timr the Dwarfs were eventually reached but were very distrusting of these strange tall humanoids suddenly appearing with offerings of help. So the Dwarfs originally refused but later after six months of fighting a chaotic battle for absolut control of the western lands, the Dawrfs agreed signing a treaty. Description Elves are usually between the heights of 5'4 and 6 feet tall, weighing not very much as shown by their slender, thin, and athletic bodies. As their is more than one group of Elves, living mostly in different regions, Elves are physically different depending on what kingdom they hail from. High Elves are known for their brown, copper, and golden tones of hair never having anything resembling: silver, white, or grey. Also a rarity shown in probably less than one percent of the population is some High Elves having a forest red for their hair color. Night Elves are known for their pitch black hair that over time may turn into not a white or a grey but a glowing silver. Dream Elves are known for their bright blond hair which is almost a definite among their race with only a hybrid between a Dream Elf and another type of Elf having anything different; older Dreams may develop grey due to struggles in the Dreamworld. Other Elven species or mutations are also slender and athletic but often posses characeristics that noticably seperate them from their kin. All Elves also share to varying degrees long, elegant, and sensitive pointed ears which are very noticable unless purposely covered by hair. Also by far Elves are considered the most beatiful mortal race on the planet and while they age, none of the change shows on the outside. Instead when an Elf maybe reached five-thousand years old, by that time the Elf's insides would be not dying but would cause the Elf to be less: strong, fast, and inclined to due physical activities of great strain. In theory if an Elf lives his entire life in his kingdom, never recieves serious injury, and never encounters a strange disease; the Elf could possibly live forever. However a serious problem arising in many elf societies today, is that the number of births is slowly descreasing every century. Some say that the excessive use of various magics may be causing it, others say its some form of disease which created by some unknown enemy. However as the elven numbers decrease, so does their power, and the amount of magic one has is nothing without many to wield it. This problem has caused some Elves among the Dream Elves to reproduce with Humans, Saytrs, and Aviante creating a growing numbe of halfbreeds. Powers All Elves as a whole race posses great magical power but just like with the various elf kingdoms, each posses a different type of power. Elves have always been proficient in magic being the very first mortals on Terrax to develop a written language to control its chaotic properties. The first elves or the Elders were persecuted ages ago by many creatures due to their peaceful ways, beaty, and gracefulness. The fist spellcasters among the Elders changed this allowing them to eventually create a group of nations which have outlive many of those who persecuted them. Among these powers over the strongest elementals developed a magic which would later be called Arcane Magic. This magic was primarily used for battle and after freeing themselves from persecution the Elders locked this art away seeing no further use for it. The Elders then sought out the knowledge and help of their allies among the woodland creatures such as the Cenotaur, Saytr, and the Minotaur. After years of study and meditation they learned to enhance their already strong connection to nature creating the true form of Druidism. They chose to use this primarily in everyday life to create buildings, to defend themselves, and to slowly grow in connection to the planet . They might have learned or discovered that the energy of chaos or demonic energy could be used as well as Necromancy but the pure Elders never used any of these dark magics. Today the High Elves have forsaken or in more truth forgotten Druidism after they re-discovered the sealed secrets of Arcane Magic; later sharing it with other races as well. Night Elves still honor the will or laws of the Elders and are masters of Druidism becoming more like their ancestors every day. Then the third sect of Elves who still call themselves Elves are the Dream Elves who formed their own kingdom centered around the ability to enter the World of Dreaming. above all much of what the Elders achieved has been lost, hidden, or was never recorded and as time passes various Elves kingdoms forget their own ancient discoveries. However each elven race posses great power and if they were to ever unite would be a truly fearsome force capable of maybe concuering all of Terrax. Alignment Location Language Religion Elves as a whole have always been two things either very non-religious or beyond faithful fanatics. Just like with magic, physical looks, location, and alignment Elves of the different kingdoms have varying beliefs. High Elves say they don't believe in any gods but have a close relation to the sun, meaning they often say things like "Honor the sun, for it shines brightly". However an ancient legend which has almost been proven is that an elf named Mantheren founded the High Elf civilization. Mantheren was the last of the Elders and protected what was believed to be the last of the elven people from destruction. Millenia's before the Night Elves and High Elves would meet in an aggressive first encounter. Due to this the High Elf monarchy is believed to be descended from Mantheren and the elf is in some ways a deity of sorts. Dream Elves as they originally broke off from the High Elves might also honor Mantheren but for the most part they honor any being of good who holds great power within the world of Dreams. Night Elves are by far the only Elves who worship an actual Pantheon of Gods. Many of these Gods have proven themselves to exist and are worshipped also by many other creatures, however in truth the Elves do not truly worship all of these powerful beings. They simply acknowlegde their existence while in truth praying to the Lunar Goddess and her children the Luneri. As a whole Elves that remember the Elders honor them Types Night Elves High Elves Dream Elves Sea Elves Dark Elves